thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spoony Experiment
From his website: The Spoony Experiment is Noah Antwiler's addle-brained, scattershot attempt to understand pop culture and all of the geeky things that shaped his tormented, warped psyche. Here you'll find movie reviews of childhood classics and Hollywood blockbusters, video game reviews of old Nintendo games, jacked-up PC games you've probably never heard of, and modern abominations of gaming that plague the PlayStation, XBox, and PC. Who knows what else you might find in these hallowed halls of nerdiness, but hopefully we'll all learn a little something. If not, at least we're sure to have some serious laughs. Spoony Experiment is also part of Blistered Thumbs. Episodes on TGWTG.com: VLOGS Game and Movie Reviews * Final Fantasy VIII: Parts 1 through 10 Reviews exclusive to The Spoony Experiment site (~ indicates a Text Review) Game Reviews * AD&D: Dragons of Flame * Dragon Strike * Doom 3 (~) * Johnny Mnemonic * Let's Play Phatasmagoria: A Puzzle of Flesh (Hour 3) * Let's Play Phatasmagoria: A Puzzle of Flesh (Hour 4) * Let's Play Phatasmagoria: A Puzzle of Flesh (Hour 5) * Robin Hood * Sewer Shark * Star Trek: Klingon (Power Klingon Language Course only) * Super Wing Commander (Quickie) * The Thing * Track of the Vampire (audio CD) * Track of the Werewolf (audio CD) * X-Files: Resist or Serve Movie reviews *Akira (~) *Alien Resurrection (~) *Alone in the Dark (~) *Anaconda (~) *AVP: Alien vs. Predator (~) *Babylon 5: The Lost Tales (~) *Battlestar Galactaca (~) *Beastmaster (~) *Belly of the Beast (~) *Blade Runner (~) *Bloodrayne (~) *Bloodrayne 2: Deliverence (~) *Bloodrayne Comic Special (~) *Boba Fett (character review) (~) *Cabin Fever (~) *Code Hunter (~) *Conan (Includes Conan the Barbarian, Conan the Destroyer, and Red Sonja) (~) *The Crow (~) *Cutthroat Island (~) *Dark Water (~) *Doom (~) *Double Dragon (~) *Dragonslayer (~) *The Dungeonmaster (~) *Dungeons & Dragons (~) *Eragon (~) *Evil Dead Trap (~) *Fantastic Four (~) *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (~) *Friday the 13th Part VIII (~) *Halloween 2 (2009) (Vlog) *Hawk the Slayer (~) *Highlander (~) *Hitman (~) *Hollowman 2 (~) *House of the Dead (~) *Indiana Jones 4 (Vlog) *Infection (~) *Inglourious Basterds (Vlog) *Invasion USA (~) *Iron Eagle (~) *The Island (~) *Jackhammer Massacre (~) *Jack the Ripper (~) *Ju On: The Grudge (~) *Krull (~) *Labyrinth (~) *Ladyhawke (~) *Land of the Dead (~) *Living Hell (~) *Matrix Revolutions (~) *Mazes and Monsters (~) *NCIS (~) *Night Watch (~) *Phone (~) *Pirates of the Caribbean 3 (~) *The Protector (~) *Quarantine (Vlog) *Road House 2 (~) *Santa's Slay (~) *Serenity (~) *Southland Tales (~) *Starship Troopers (~) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (~) *Street Fighter (~) *Superman Returns (~) *Tomie (~) *Tomie: Rebirth (~) *Tomie: Replay (~) *Transformers (~) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (with brother Miles) (Vlog) *Turkish Star Wars (~) *War of the Worlds (~) *White Noise (~) *The Wicker Man (~) *The Wizard (~) *Wrestlemaniac (~) *X3 (~) *Zardoz (~) External Links *Spoony Experiment *Spoony's videos on TGWTG.com. *Spoony's Final Fantasy 8 reviews. *Most Awesome Thing. *Spoony's Vlogs. *Spoony's Youtube Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows